


Bridging the Age Gap

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Series: 2009x2015 Phan [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009!Dan, 2009x2015, 2015!Phil, Age Difference, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s been doing everything he can to keep 2009!Dan off of him, disturbed by the hefty age difference between them, but there’s only so long he can hold out. Part of 2009x2015 Phan Series</p><p>Nominated for <a href="https://polldaddy.com/poll/8278099/">Hardcore Smut Award</a> <a href="http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/post/113541935645/phanfic-awards-2015-nominations">phanficawards 2015</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridging the Age Gap

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Back by popular demand (cause holy crap you guys really love this series, thank you so much!), finally, the much anticipated smutty part 4! I apologize for the long wait. Smut isn’t my forte, in any way, which means I tend to be much harder on myself, resulting in the writing process taking much longer. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who messaged me asking after it, and those who’ve supported me all the way through part 1!  
> Now that you’ve all gotten your fill of smut, the next two, and final parts, will fulfill the actual plot side of this fic! I hope you’ll be just as excited for that :)
> 
> Thanks to beta [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com) as always!

It’s been four days. _Four days_ of being stranded in the past, stuck sleeping on the sofa in an attempt to avoid any more temptation than is already thrumming through Phil’s veins. _Four days_ of near sleepless nights, and nothing on the telly but old movies they’ve both seen a thousand times. Well, Phil has seen them a thousand times; Dan, not so much.

Still. Time doesn’t seem to be passing at all, other than in Phil’s mind, and while he knows what really needs to be done is figuring out why this switch had occurred in the first place, all he can really think about is controlling his urges, because Dan sure as hell isn’t going to be the mature one in this situation.

Sighing, Phil runs a hand through his dark fringe, pushing it back away from his forehead in an attempt to cool down and get comfortable on the sofa. He’s been trying to sleep for the last four hours, but it’s been hard work, what with the image of Dan traipsing through the flat almost completely naked on his way to bed still flashing through his mind every few minutes.

The boy was a goddamned _tease_ , and Phil is seriously starting to reconsider all of his previous misconceptions of his younger boyfriend. He’d always thought he was the one in control, back in 2009, seducing Dan into his bed every chance he got, while Dan blushed and acted coy.

 _Acted_. That’s the key word here. Clearly, it hadn’t been Phil who’d been seducing Dan all those years ago. It had been Dan.

Which wouldn’t be a problem if their age difference was still _4 years_ instead of _10_.

Now, however, Phil just wants to go home, back to _his_ Dan, so he can ravish him, because there is no doubt in Phil’s mind that he’s going to give in, and soon.

Groaning softly, Phil rolls over so he’s on his stomach, and buries his face in his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut against the image of Dan sucking at his fingers the other day. He can feel his cock pulsating against his stomach even now, having shuffled his pajama bottoms down slightly to relieve the pressure earlier.

All he can think of is the sight of Dan teasing him, cleaning his fingers in the dirtiest way he could imagine after dinner, sauntering through the lounge before bed in nothing but his pants, knowing that Phil knows that Dan sleeps naked. All he can think of is the way Dan’s long hair frames his face, and the soft features of his still young face.

He’s still shorter than Phil, right now, and his shoulders haven’t broadened out yet. He’s so tiny, and slim, and definitely not the Dan Phil is used to.

No, this Dan is just as attractive, in an innocent way, and much more seductive than Phil had ever given him credit for.

Phil turns over again, facing the ceiling now, hands brushing at his half hard cock. He’s been hard for hours, willing himself to sleep so he can ignore it, but it’s a lost cause.

The only thing for it is to wank.

Closing his eyes, Phil wraps his fingers tight around his cock, shoves his other arm against his mouth, and starts to stroke himself, imagining its Dan’s rough hands around him instead of his own. He can see that innocent face smiling down at him shyly, the way he’d looked at him so many times back in 2009 when he was still getting used to what it was like to be with another man.

Phil can’t help wondering if that had all been an act, too. Not the first-time-being-with-a-man part, but the shyness Dan had always been so careful to project.

There’s a creak from the hallway, and Phil quickly yanks his hand away from himself, pulling the blanket from over the side of the sofa over his body, and pretends to be asleep.

His eyes are squeezed too tightly shut, so Phil tries to relax, but it’s difficult when the hormones and desire are still fresh in his mind, thrumming through his body from the few short pulls of his own cock. Maybe Dan’s just going to the bathroom, and he’ll be back in bed shortly enough. Then Phil can finish what he’d started.

It’s a few more moments before Phil finally hears a door clicking shut again, and though he has no clue what Dan had done or where he’d gone, Phil lets out a breath of relief.

Discarding the blanket, Phil wraps his fingers back around himself and begins to tug, swiping his thumb through his slit and biting down on his arm to hide the little breathy sounds he knows he’s making. His eyes are shut again, but this time in pleasure, as he works himself closer to his orgasm.

Biting his lip, Phil reaches down to fondle his own balls, still stroking himself roughly. He knows if he’s not careful, he’s going to wake up Dan, and there’s no way he’ll be able to resist it if Dan wanders out of his room, all sleep ruffled, and in a state from hearing Phil’s noises, which he knows he will be.

Dan’s always in a state just from hearing Phil’s noises.

Squirming slightly, Phil manages to pull hisPJs further down his legs, and then returns to rolling his balls around his hand, choking back little whines each time he drags his own fingers through his slit, the image of Dan hovering over his half cock the other day fresh in his mind.

The way he’d looked at Phil while his breath puffed over him made Phil want to groan, but he held it back. This Dan hadn’t gotten the chance to blow him, but Phil’s Dan had. Phil had taught him himself, one hand cupping the back of his head, and the other pressed tight against his own base, urging Dan up and down slowly, mumbling soft instructions that Dan followed _so well_ -

“Dan…” Phil moans, arching up into his own grasp.

“Yes?” a husky voice asks, forcing Phil to let go of himself quickly, eyes snapping open in fear. Before Phil can do anything, a weight is settled against his hips, and Dan’s slight body presses tightly against him.

Someone else’s hand is gripping him now, holding him firmly, but gently, and sending waves of pleasure down his spine. He knows he’s leaking pre-cum, knows Dan can feel it too, but all he’s really thinking about is how screwed he is now.

“Dan-“

“I see you still don’t wear pants to bed,” Dan whispers against his cheek, stroking Phil once. Phil bites back a moan, but can’t help that he bucks up into Dan’s hold.

That’s when Phil realizes that Dan is most definitely naked on top of him. He can feel Dan’s cock pressing against him, skin on skin, and it serves to do nothing but turn him on even more. Even in the dark of the room, eyes already adjusted, Phil can see all of Dan’s tantalizingly tanned skin just begging to be touched. He’s still small, and slight – a teenager.

Phil’s willing to bet his entire lower half and chest are flushed bright red with desire right now.

“Dan, we can’t do this,” Phil whispers, reaching out to press his hand against the one Dan has wrapped around him.

“Why not?” Dan asks, cocking his head to the side, stroking Phil once more with the aid of his own hand. “I don’t doubt it was me you were thinking about when you were touching yourself a few minutes earlier, Phil,” he says, stroking again.

Phil grits his teeth against the pleasure, tightening his grip on Dan in order to force him to stop. Dan does.

“I’m 10 years older than you-“

“And still my boyfriend,” Dan argues. “It’s not like you’ll be 10 years older than me for the rest of our relationship, Phil. Just. Until. We. Get. Out. Of. Here,” Dan says, punctuating each word with a kiss down Phi’s chest.

Phil shivers at the touch, jamming his eyes shut to block out the image of his younger boyfriend touching him so intimately.

“Besides,” Dan adds, “when else are you going to get the opportunity to relive your memories with me?”

It’s the final, tantalizing kiss laid against Phil’s hip that does it for him, the sucking sensation so close to where he wants it driving him over the edge. With a loud groan, Phil sits up and grabs Dan’s shoulder, dragging him in for a kiss.

It’s far from gentle. It’s all the pent up passion and aggression that’s been boiling in Phil’s veins for four days. Phil can feel Dan melting under his touch, giving himself over completely to Phil, and it makes Phil want him all the more.

When was the last time his Dan had submitted to him? Not that he didn’t love their sex life now, but Dan in 2009…Dan in 2009 was so needy and wonton in bed, with the biggest praise kink Phil had ever seen.

Sometimes, Phil misses that.

Wrapping his arms beneath Dan’s legs, Phil stands up, dragging Dan with him, and carries him off to his room, still kissing him, only this time, it’s sweeter. He brushes his tongue against Dan’s lips, slips it gently inside, and kisses the life out of him, pressing their chests tight together.

Dan is mewling underneath him, ankles crossed around his hips, grinding shamelessly down on Phil the way Phil’s Dan would never do now. Phil’s Dan is a fucking tease, just the way Phil had taught him to be.

Phil grins at the thought, and throws this Dan to the bed.

He lands with an oof, staring up at Phil with pleading eyes.

“Phil-“

“Shhh,” Phil whispers, crawling over Dan on the bed. “I’m going to take care of you now, okay, baby?”

Dan gulps, and nods. “Okay,” he whispers back, tilting his head back when Phil urges him to do so, exposing the long line of his flawless neck.

“No more fighting this,” Phil assures him. “I’m just going to make you feel good.”

Dan gulps, and Phil takes that moment to suck a kiss at hisAdam’s apple, trailing kisses up the line of his neck, and stopping to suck at the spot just underneath his ear. The sound Dan makes sends blood straight to Phil’s cock, reminding him of his own pressing problem.

“Phil…” Dan whines, bucking up gently, staring at Phil with those wide brown eyes of his. He looks so innocent and needy, that, for the moment, Phil lets himself believe none of it is an act. “I need you.”

Phil smiles down at him.

“I know, baby,” he says, and then leans up to kiss him softly again, worshipping at his mouth with little nips at his bottom lip, caresses of his tongue, and gentle sucking when Dan seems to have had enough. He’s panting against Phil now, and Phil’s only just gotten started.

He pulls away to shimmy out of his pajama bottoms, watching Dan as he eyes him and licks his lips.

Phil winks at him.

“Don’t worry, baby, you’ll get plenty of this later,” Phil says, and then crawls back over him once again. This time, he peppers kisses down Dan’s jaw, grazing his lips over Dan’s playfully before trailing down the other side of his face, ending at his ear where he sucks at the small piercing there. Dan moans lowly at the sensation, threading his fingers into Phil’s hair in reaction, and tugging roughly.

Phil pulls away, pecking Dan gently on the lips, and then trails kisses down his neck.

They’re trapped in some kind of wormhole, and hickeys aren’t currently an issue, so Phil sucks a mark into Dan’s collarbone, admiring his work when he pulls away, and trailing his fingers down Dan’s side. Dan whimpers against him, fingers tightening their hold against Phil’s hair, but Phil doesn’t care. He’s too busy trailing more kisses down Dan’s chest, stopping to play with his nipple, tongue flicking at the small nub.

Dan moans.

“Phil, please,” he whines.

“You’re doing so good, Dan. _You’re_ so good,” Phil replies, reaching up with one hand to play with Dan’s other nipple. “Do you know how good you look like this, splayed out in my bed?”

Dan moans his response, arching up into Phil’s touch.

Phil’s other arm slips down to cup around Dan’s hip.

“You look so beautiful, Dan. And you taste so good,” Phil continues, licking down Dan’s chest to make his point, staring up at Dan from under his fringe.

Dan’s watching him, eyes half lidded, and breathing ragged. Phil hasn’t even touched him yet, and he’s already coming undone, rolling his hips up against Phil. Phil’s body is arched away from, and he gets no friction, but it doesn’t stop the rolling movements. Phil can feel them against the hand clutching at Dan’s hips.

“I love you so much, Dan,” Phil whispers, sucking another hickey into Dan’s side. “I love having you like this.”

Dan groans, eyes squeezing shut in response.

“I love the way you look underneath me, the way you _feel_ ,” Phil says, running the hand that had been playing with Dan’s nipple all the way down his side, feeling Dan shiver underneath his touch. He laps at Dan’s belly button, and presses a kiss there, before moving on.

“The way your arousal smells…that’s my favorite,” Phil says, running his nose down the side of Dan’s cock, but otherwise offering it no contact.

“ _Please_ ,” Dan whines. Phil ignores him, pressing both hands to Dan’s hips now to stop his movements, trailing kisses across his abdomen. He sucks another mark into the skin of Dan’s hips, and then trails his nose down his thigh, nipping gently at the tender skin.

Dan arches his back with a loud moan, and Phil watches as his erection pulses, grinning against the skin.

He bites Dan again, this time a little harsher, closer to the inside of his thigh, and feels Dan roll his hips. When he looks up at him, Dan’s got his head thrown to the side, and he’s sweating already.

It’s been so long since Phil’s seen Dan like this, coming completely undone under Phil’s ministrations. He never took full advantage of it when he had it, but now he will.

Tightening his grip on Dan’s hips, Phil yanks him down the bed, so the back of his knees are resting over Phil’s shoulders, and his cock is right in front of Phil’s face. Dan gasps at the sensation, eyes snapping open, only to fall closed again with a loud moan once he sees how Phil’s repositioned him.

“Are you ready, Dan?” Phil asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dan whines.

Phil smirks. “I don’t think you are, baby,” he says, and then licks a hard line up the underside of Dan’s cock. The way his entire body spasms under Phil’s hold tells him just how needy Dan is, but he ignores the signs and instead licks at Dan’s balls, sucking as gently as possible at the tender skin, grinning when Dan sobs out a loud gasp of pleasure and throws his head back against the bed.

His hands are flat against the bed, trembling, and Phil gets the feeling Dan’s too blissed out to do anything. It’s all the same to him as he finally lets Dan’s hips go to cup his ass instead, fingers digging in tightly.

His younger self might be a little annoyed that older Phil is about to take this first time away, what with what Phil’s got planned, but Phil can’t find it in himself to care. He sucks some more at Dan’s balls, and then reaches further down to press a finger against Dan’s hole.

Dan keens.

“Are you my good boy, Dan?” Phil asks, turning to lap at the very bottom of his cock.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dan replies, arching his body against Phil. “Yes!” he cries out.

“Good boy. Grab the lube out of the bedside drawer for me, then,” Phil urges him, finally moving upward to suck at Dan’s tip, and reveling in the taste and feel.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Dan moans, but does as he’s told, eyes squeezed shut as he flings his hand out for the little drawer besides them. Phil continues to suck at his tip, enjoying every moment of the teasing, as Dan tries his hardest to gather enough wits about him to grab the lube.

Finally, he manages it, tossing the little tube at Phil before collapsing back on the bed, upper body heaving with exhaustion.

Phil chuckles as he releases Dan’s cock with a little pop, pulling away and dropping one of Dan’s legs in order to pick up the lube, opening it and swiftly coating three fingers with the cool substance. He can smell it already, and is hit with a wave of cherry fueled memories.

“Lift your leg back up,” Phil instructs, waiting for Dan to follow through. With trembling limbs, he does so, staring up at Phil with pleading eyes. Phil smiles down at him, and kisses the inside of his thigh.

“Good boy,” he whispers, and then probes at Dan’s hole with one of his slicked fingers. Dan’s already clenching and unclenching in anticipation when Phil pushes one in, watching Dan’s face carefully for any signs of discomfort. He’s wincing slightly, but he’s also panting, and he’s got his hands clenched around the bedspread in pleasure, so Phil gently drags the finger in and out.

Then, before Dan has a moment to see what’s coming, Phil ducks his head down and laps at the outer edges of his hole, licking around where his finger is slowly pushing in and out.

Dan cries out in surprise and pleasure.

“No, Phil, what are doing?” he asks. Warm fingers find their way back in Phil’s hair, tugging roughly, but Phil ignores them, continuing to lick Dan open, worming his tongue directly against his hole.

“Phil, stop!” Dan whines, though his hips are bucking up against the air with need.

Phil pulls away, finger still pumping in and out of him.

“Shhh, baby. It’s okay. You taste so good, let me take care of you,” Phil says, staring at Dan with dark eyes. Dan’s mouth is open, and his cheeks and chest are flushed red with exertion and need.

“Do you like it?” Phil asks.

After a moment, Dan nods his head, turning his gaze away shyly.

Phil smiles. “Then let me take care of you,” he says, and then ducks back down to continue the motions.

This time, Dan doesn’t complain, moaning loudly and clenching tightly around the finger in his hole. Phil works his way back against it, licking into him more forcefully this time, and loving the sounds Dan is making at the sensations. Pressing another finger in against his tongue and first finger, Phil gently begins to stretch Dan properly, loosening his hold on the legs wrapped around his head to instead drag his other hand up and against Dan’s erection.

The distraction works, as Dan’s hole completely relaxes enough for Phil to scissor his fingers unrelentingly, tongue still lapping away at the rim as he alternates between plunging it inside of Dan, and running it around the cherry lube leaking out of him. Dan cries out at the sensations, jerking his hips up against Phil forcefully.

Phil finally adds the third finger, sucking suddenly at Dan’s rim, and Dan screams out a moan, begging Phil to finally just fuck him.

“Phil, please. I need you inside. _Fuck_ me,” he begs, and Phil pulls away, dragging his fingers out of Dan gently as he lowers his legs to the bed.

“I’m so ready for you baby,” Phil replies. Leaning forward, Phil kisses him again, sucking at Dan’s bottom lip until Dan’s mewling at him softly. Then he pulls away and kisses him chastely as he reaches for the lube to slick his aching cock up.

The sensation of the cool liquid against Phil’s cock makes him moan as he finally receives some of his own pleasure, and he drops his head against Dan’s shoulder for just a moment, nuzzling the cool skin as sweaty arms wrap around his waist.

“Ready, Dan?” Phil asks, pulling away.

Dan nods his head, and Phil lines himself up with Dan’s entrance. Slowly, so as not to hurt him, Phil pushes inside, inch by agonizing inch, studying Dan’s face in order to keep the pace just right. Dan’s mouth has dropped open, his long brown hair sticking to the sides of his face, and his eyes are screwed shut in pleasure. There are little grunts escaping his lips each time Phil presses forward, and the tightness of him is just _sucking_ Phil in.

Finally, Phil bottoms out. They’re both breathing harshly at this point. Phil wants nothing more than to move, but he doesn’t, because Dan’s not ready for that just yet. His chest is heaving with exertion, and his hands are gripping the bed sheets in a death grip.

“Move,” Dan grits out.

Phil eyes him warily. “Are you su-“

“Move!” Dan says again, this time his eyes opening wide. His pupils are huge, and dilated, and he’s looking at Phil like he’s going to kill him if he doesn’t do as he says, so Phil gently pulls out, and thrusts back in.

Dan moans, and Phil jams his eyes shut in pleasure at the tight heat he’s engulfed in.

He pulls out again, and slams back in, immediately coming into contact with Dan’s prostrate as the younger man cries out in ecstasy.

“More, Phil!” Dan cries, attempting to roll his hips up, but Phil stops him with a hand on his hip, pulling out again, and slamming back in with slow, even strokes, hitting Dan’s prostrate with every thrust.

After a moment, Phil drops one of legs, and turns him slightly for a better angle, thrusting deeper and harder, causing Dan to scream out in pleasure.

“You’re doing so good, Dan,” Phil whispers, bending down to kiss him. “So, so good, baby,” he says against his lips, thrusting harder, one hand on his hip, and the other holding tightly to the leg still tossed over his shoulder.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Phil asks as he feels his own orgasm building up in his stomach, rolling his hips again, speeding up ever so slightly, pace still set. Their hips collide, and Phil watches Dan’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he moans.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , I’m close,” Dan cries out, trying once again to roll his hips upward, but Phil doesn’t let him, thrusting into him nice and deep.

“Come for me, Dan. You’ve been so good,” Phil whispers, reaching down to grip Dan’s cock in his hand and stroke in time with his thrusts.

It only takes another moment before Dan cries out, his come splashing out against Phil’s palm and Dan’s own chest. His orgasm causes him to tighten around Phil, who’s working him through his orgasm as he chases his own, and the sensation makes Phil lose control.

Dropping Dan’s leg, Phil holds himself up with his arms and pounds into Dan, panting and moaning as he tries to reach his own peak, dropping his head into the crook of Dan’s neck. Phil can feel the muscles in his legs tensing up, his arms are shaking, and then Dan kisses the side of his head and _oh oh oh –_

Phil orgasms, filling Dan up completely, and collapses gently onto his chest.

He doesn’t pull out until he’s caught his breath, resting against his younger boyfriend and reveling in the feel of his arms around him. Why had he not wanted to do this again? Oh, that’s right…

Phil shakes his head, pulling out of Dan, and rolling to the side.

Dan rolls into him, staring up at him like he’s asking permission to cuddle. Phil smiles, and wraps his arms around him.

“You were so good, Dan,” Phil mumbles into the top of his head, breathing in the sweet scent of his hair.

Phil feels Dan smile against his naked chest.

“I love you,” Dan says.

“And I’ll always love you,” Phil returns. “I wasn’t rejecting _you_ , you know. I just…It felt wrong, like I was taking advantage.”

Dan laughs.

“I wanted it, Phil. I’ve always wanted it, and I will continue to want it, no matter what version of you I encounter,” Dan replies, nuzzling closer.

“Even if I was a ten foot dinosaur hellbent on eating you?” Phil asks, teasing.

Dan snorts against his chest. “Maybe not then, but I’d still love you.”

And that’s enough for both of them.

\--


End file.
